It's a Very Drarry Christmas
by 606
Summary: It's the second Christmas in the Malfoy-Potter household and it's a surprisingly normal day: riddled with Malfoy's, Weasley's, and toddler!Teddy, things are bound to be sweet, simple, and fluffy. (It's my first drabble and my first time writing fluff. Just go with me here.)


It's a Very Drarry Christmas

* * *

The air was crisp, the sky that cinematic blue that seemed unreal. Harry soared above the smooth green plains, the snitch skittering just out of reach every time he would spurt forwards with a new burst of speed. It was so close -

"-otter. _Potter_." Something sharp poked Harry in the forehead. But what could be poking him all the way up here? He ignored the sensation, lifting his hand off his broom, the cold twinge of cool gold brushing against his fingertips -

"Fine, then. Let the record show that I tried to save you." Who was talking? The scene seemed to blur a bit, darkness bleeding into the edge of his vision. His eyes felt heavy, strange awareness of his limbs starting to draw his attention.

"HAWWY!" Pain suddenly pierced through Harry's abdomen, his green eyes springing open. Harry sat upright, vision clearing to take in his beaming godson sitting on his lap, his hair a bright, clashing combination of neon green and ruby red.

"Teddy," Harry gasped as he removed the heavy toddler from his stomach, plopping the dinosaur-pajama-ed boy on the pillow next to him. The dark, messy-haired man turned his unamused glare on his smirking fiancé.

Draco shrugged from where he leaned against the doorway, "I tried to save you from the young menace."

"You could've tried a little harder, Ferret." Draco grinned as he walked over to the bed, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth.

"But where would've been the fun in that, Potty?" Teddy giggled at his guardians, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he twisted the pastel cyan-colored sheets of Draco and Harry's bed in his pink, chubby hand. "But, really, Potter, it's time to get up. We have to be at my parents' in a few hours." Harry groaned, flopping back on the bed, Teddy leaning over to palm at Harry's mouth.

"'hy do 'e 'ave to go to 'our 'arents' e'ry 'ear?" Harry mumbled, grasping up to reach for the little fingers in his mouth. Draco rolled his eyes, scooping up the giggling, squirmy toddler off of Harry.

"Because Christmas is a time for family, Potter. And whether you like it or not, my parents are my family, and will be yours after the wedding." Harry stuck out his tongue, but did sit up, donning the thin, stylish glasses Draco had chosen for him the second month they were dating. ('Chosen for him' – forced on him, what's the difference, really?)

"And wear something nice; we don't want another incident like last year," Draco said over his shoulder as he carried a babbling Teddy out of the room.

"It's not my fault your father doesn't understand Muggle fashion!" Harry heard a muffled snort in reply.

* * *

"Harry! Draco! How lovely to see you both," Andromeda gushed warmly as she opened the front door of Malfoy Manor. Her eyes, outlined with the subtle lines of aged wisdom, lit up when she spotted Teddy, who was huddled against Harry's chest, having fallen asleep during the short stroll from the nearest Apparation site. Harry smiled at her obvious love for her grandson, and gently passed the seventeen-month-old to Andy.

The small party entered the Manor's foyer, Draco and Harry passing their cloaks to Blitty the house-elf. A towering Christmas tree dominated the room, the traditional fairy lights casting a soft glow on the three adults and the small toddler. "Are my parents nearby, Aunt Andromeda?"

"Of course we are," Narcissa said coolly as she emerged from an adjacent archway, amethyst jewels sparkling from her ears and neck. Lucius followed smoothly behind her, a harsh frown on his thin lips.

"Mother," Draco greeted as he leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Lucius merely nodded his head at his son, disregarding Harry's and Teddy's presence entirely. Harry signed internally. It'd been four months since he and Draco had announced their engagement, and things were still awkward with the Malfoy's.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Narcissa smiled tightly, ignoring the disapproving look Andromeda was making at her back.

"Yes, and happy Christmas to you, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry pulled out the gift from his pocket, delicately placing the vial in Narcissa's palm.

"Oh, how wonderful, 'Cissy. You were just telling me that you were running low," Andy exclaimed as Narcissa held up the small glass of Felix Felicis to the sunlight streaming in through the arched windows. The gold potion glittered joyfully.

Blitty slunk into the large parlor, tugging on Andromeda's robes. "Lunch is being ready, m'lady."

"Oh, thank you, Blitty. Well, everyone, shall we?" Harry took Teddy from her arms before following the rest of the silent group into the monstrous dining room. Oh, this wasn't awkward at all.

* * *

Harry heaved a comically large sigh as the oak doors of the Malfoy Manor shut firmly behind them. "God, that really doesn't get any easier each year." Teddy gurgled in agreement, only just beginning to calm from the tantrum he'd been having for the past twenty minutes: even sleepy Teddy could sense the palpable tension between Draco and Lucius.

Draco ran a hand wearily down his face. "As strange as it sounds, I actually agree. And, somehow, I doubt the relationship with my parents will be any less volatile by August."

Harry groaned. "Let's not think about that now, alright? How 'bout we visit the Burrow and then head back home for a nice quiet dinner?" Draco pouted, stuffing his hands in his pockets in the sulky manner he knew that Harry found adorable.

"I have no desire to go to the Weasels' pit. They still hate me."

"They do not hate you, Draco. And can you really blame them if they did? It's only been around two years since the Battle, after all." Draco got that cautious look on his face that he always did whenever they talked about the war. It was a quiet walked back to the Apparation site.

* * *

"Mate!"

"Harry!"

"'Bout time you showed up, Oh Chosen One."

The greetings reverberated around the kitchen, the fiery glare of red hair shining off the various pots and pans. Harry beamed at the Weasley's: at Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina along with their son, Fred, Percy and his girlfriend, Charlie and his boyfriend, Bill and Fleur, who was cradling their daughter, an awkwardly-smiling Ginny standing with her American girlfriend, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," Harry said to the crowd, who echoed back. Draco shuffled behind Harry, all of his focus on straightening Teddy's hat so as to ignore the awkward silence that was beginning to settle over the room.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said brightly. Draco twitched lightly at the sudden onslaught of attention.

"Hello, Granger. You are well?"

"Yes, thank you. Why don't you and Teddy come into the den? I think he'd enjoy watching the boys play a quick game of Exploding Snap, don't you think?"

"That sounds wonderful, H-Hermione." And the tension was broken.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad," Harry persisted as he hung up his cloak in the closet. Draco muttered something unidentifiable, carrying the dozing Teddy into the family room. Harry just snorted. "You just don't want to admit that you like coming with me to the Weasley's. And that you like the sweater Molly gave you." Draco didn't respond from his seat on the couch, but Harry could see the slightest tinge of pink on the tips of his ears.

Harry grinned, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss Draco on the cheek. "You're secretly a soft little Hufflepuff, aren't you, Draco Malfoy?" Draco scowled, reaching back to flick Harry on the nose.

"That's not funny, Potter." Harry's and Teddy's laughter seemed to disagree. Draco frowned, turning slightly on his seat to grab Harry's tie, pulling his torso over the back of the sofa even more. Draco caught Harry's mouth with his, pressing a short, fierce kiss to his lips.

"I'm a Slytherin, Potter. A _snake_."

Harry chuckled. "Right, my cute little serpent." He flopped down on the seat next to Draco, leaning down to blow a raspberry on Teddy's stomach. "Merlin, how did it get so late already? Well, I think it's time for presents, don't you think?" Draco raised an eyebrow, sending a glance to the pathetic excuse of a Christmas tree that was slouching in the corner of the room, three poorly-wrapped boxes stashed underneath it.

"…I suppose." Harry smiled as he retrieved the boxes, handing the smallest of the three to Draco, placing the other two on the cushion in front of Teddy, who immediately began hitting the gifts with his fists, babbling "Gi't, gi't!" much to Draco and Harry's amusement.

With the aid of his godfather's fingers, Teddy soon had both of his presents unwrapped, one box containing a small pile of baby clothes, ones that Teddy would no doubt grow out of in a few weeks, while the other held a miniature broomstick, a little less than a meter in length.

Harry smiled a little bitter-sweetly at the broom, the memory of a ripped photograph floating around in his head. "Potter, are sure that is safe?" Draco touched the child's broomstick with a tentative hand, smiling slightly when it levitated above the couch cushions. Teddy just watched with an open mouth, fascinated.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ron and George gave me their prototype – you know they'd never make anything dangerous for kids…but maybe we should wait a bit to teach Teddy Quidditch anyways," Harry concluded before tucking the toy away.

Draco chuckled, propping up Teddy more firmly in his lap. "Good idea, Potter. So, should I open mine now?" Harry grinned at the subtle excitement in Draco's voice.

"Yes, Draco, you can open yours now," Harry said teasingly as Draco tore into the gaudy wrapping paper of his present. Teddy chewed on a bit of the paper as Draco held then thin white box in his pale fingers, his expression curious. He opened the top flap, reaching inside and pulling out a clear vial, a shimmering, silky substance floating within.

"This is a memory, Potter?" Harry nodded, a mysterious smile on his mouth. "Of what, exactly?"

"Of the first time we met."

"You mean when you rejected my offer of friendship on the train to Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed. "Nope, we actually met before that, Draco. In Madame Malkin's, you just didn't know it was me."

"Sod off, Potter, that's not possible! You have to be joking," Draco yelped, holding the phial up to the light as though to look through the memory.

"I'm not!" Harry leaned over, pressing his lips against Draco's slack mouth, swallowing the Slytherin's surprised noise. Teddy reached up, grabbing at Harry's chin, causing him to pull away from Draco and chuckle. "Well, I'm glad my gift was a surprise at least."

Draco hummed in agreement, moving Teddy to sit beside him on the couch as he reached into the pocket of his trousers. "Well, I hope mine is a surprise too. _Engorgio_," he wandlessly enlarged the black box before handing it to Harry.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Draco whispered.

Harry grinned crookedly before opening the lid. Color flooded Harry's face as he quickly shut the box and hid it on the side of his body far away from Teddy. Draco smirked as he stood, scooping up Teddy and heading to put the toddler to bed.

Harry jumped as Draco's lips brushed against his ear from behind. "And that's only half the gift, Potter."

Harry choked as he watched Draco saunter away, loosening his tie at his sudden increase in body temperature.

"God bless us every one," he muttered, flushed, as he stumbled after his fiancé towards their bedroom.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays all around! :)


End file.
